Simon
Simon is a member of the SCP Foundation, and is one of the Four Royal Knights under the direct command of King Razorus. He is a practical, stubborn temporary party member in Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force and in secrecy, is actually a demon. = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Chapter 1: The SCP and the Secret Force During a summons and reunion of the Four Royal Knights of the SCP Foundation by King Razorus and recap of the Foundations cleansing of Creelles Town as well as the recent rise in aggressive behavior by the Creepypastas, SCPs and Demons because of the appearance of the Seven Demon Kings. Simon speaks out against the proposition, doubting that the demons could really be riled up just by the appearance of higher level demons. Simon argues with Christopher over loyalty to Razorus before Aron defuses the situation, telling them that this is simply a reunion organized by the king, and that they should show respect in his presence. Thanking Aron, Razorus explains that because of the rise in aggression, two class S SCPs had managed to escape their cells. Simon once again interjects, debating why the group is so calm after two high level SCPs have escaped, once again being silenced by Aron. Razorus tells the four that the numbers of the SCPs are SCP-087 and SCP-173, Simon panics before Christopher obliges the request to find the two, deciding to accompany him. Despite Yokos request to spare the SCPs, Razorus informs Christopher and Simon away from prying ears that the SCPs are still in the facility, but may still need to be put down. Heading up the stars to the holding block and defeating SCP-087, Christopher heads to a control console to gas the other SCPs in the holding block, Simon laughs before admitting he would rather watch the SCPs die, regarding demons as simply evil beings that just need to be killed. Simon proceeds to Natalies quarters to take care of her as well, but is quickly defeated, telling her he would rather go out a hero than a coward. Yoko intervenes, trying to diffuse the situation as Natalie objects but is threatened by Christopher using an explosive device inside her body if she doesn't calm down, shocking Yoko into a state of disbelief that even he would be so cruel. Making his judgment, Christopher teleports Natalie to safety in Kao City, telling Yoko to look after her. Yoko apologizes for misjudging Christopher and Simon states how surprised he is to Christopher's sense of morality and justice. The two return to the king who reveals that he was the one that released the SCPs because of a secret motive, shocking Simon. The two rest for the night, without questioning the Kings actions. Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos Preparing to leave for Kao City, Simon will act as a trader for the rest of the demo. Christopher can use Klaus as a source of gold to continue purchasing items from him. Abilities Simon is an axe wielding, avid fighter that focuses on both light and strong attacks on multiple enemies. He is later capable of boosting his allies attack power. Unfortunately, his battle prowess is obscured by the fact that he is only available during first segment of the SCP Foundation and the battle with Natalie. Because of this, his abilities are obscured. His abilities include: Abilities in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force: * Strength Attack: Attacks an enemy with force. * Multiple Attack: Attacks all enemies on the field. * Increase Attack: Increases the attack of all allies. * Frantic Dance: Attack three random enemies. * Rotating Blade: Attacks all enemies. Trivia * Simon is considered a Knight Class, the same category as Pinkie Pie. Because of this, he shares her inconsistent abilities that revolve around one another with little difference, two of which being the same in execution.Category:Characters